The Chase : Eliza x Arizona
by Hollywooddreams007
Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins and Dr Eliza Minnick are two beautiful, confident, independent women who happen to like each other. The games, the flirtation are on fire, but an argument causes a drift between them. Will they make up or continue to hate each other esp after a night out in the town?


The Chase - ONE SHOT

Note: This is my first time ever writing a fan fic or anything. I'm not a writer but I love these two chraracters and want to get into the field. So here's my first shot.

Dr Eliza Minnick was the new hot shot Residency program director. This caused a lot of friction within the hospital esp between the Residents who were eager to learn and the Attendings who were having their schedules upended and who were staying loyal to Dr Richard Webber whose job she had taken. Dr Arizona Robbins had only overheard about this Minnick lady through conversations in the attendings lounge. "I mean who does she think she is coming in here and taking Richard's job and giving more power to these stupid Residents".

The first time they both laid eyes on each other both their hearts skipped a beat, they both thought that each other were breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hi I'm Dr Eliza Minnick, the new residency Director and double board certified Orthopedic and Sports Medicine Surgeon" she says as she confidently walks up to Arizona Robbins and extends a handshake with that big beautiful smile to go along with that confidence. "I believe we haven't met and I believe you're Dr Arizona Robbins, the famously Hot Shot pediatric fetal surgeon in this country, correct?" Arizona blushingly extends her hand and meets a strong grip to shake Minnicks hand who was just oozing with confidence, just who was this woman she thought to herself. That introduction left her a little tingly and mesmerized, Arizona had a thing for confident woman.

A few days had passed by and they both hadn't seen each other until they met in the ER which was short staffed and had filled with patients from an accident. Dr Minnick worked at a frantically fast pace on her patients and took command of half the ER as she was the only other attending along with Robbins, she sure knew what she was doing and it was impressive. She had immersed Jo and Andrew with a 10 year old boy who took turns in suturing him up as she taught them a new style that was innovative and cutting edge that got better results. That's what she wanted, to teach and and give more control and confidence to the residents so they could prosper in their respective specialities, nothing gave her more of a thrill and energy than doing this, teaching, new methods that were far superior than what they were being taught. After about 2 hours or so most of the crash victims were taken care of and no one died on their watch. Dr Robbins came by for her rounds while Dr Minnick was finishing up with Wallace the 10 year old who she had in a fit of laughter from all her corny jokes.

"Hey beautiful, Wallace here was just telling me how amazing of a Dr you were to him when he came in for surgery. He also tells me that he thinks you're beautiful and smart, Dr Robbin's jaw almost fell to the floor from all that flirtation and confidence. I mean this woman barely knows me and she has some game Arizona thought to herself, who was blushing hard. Dr Minnick let's Dr Robbins take over and do her final check on Wallace before they head out the exam room.

"You were good in there and impressive in the ER today."

"I know I'm good Dr Robbins, that's why I was hired" as she winks at Robbins while flashing that beautiful smile of hers as she walks away. "Well no doubt about that" God who was this woman and where did she come from.

I think Arizona was starting to fall for her and hard. It had been a while since Arizona had flirted or even thought about dating after Callie had broken her heart and moved halfway across the country with their daughter. There were women all over the hospital throwing themselves at Dr Arizona Robbins, none had peeked her interest until Dr Eliza Minnick came along. She was starting to fall for Minnick.

They hadn't seen each other for a few days until today. Dr Robbins was walking down the hallway with resident Leah Murphy when Minnick joined them. Hi Dr Murphy, Hi dr Robbins, I've rescheduled your embolectomy to 3pm so Dr Murphy can take the lead on it as we are implementing phase 2 of our program. I want the residents to take charge in surgery and feel confident in what they are doing, that's the only way they'll learn and get ahead. "You what, you reschedule my surgery without telling me, who gave your the god damn right to do that?" as a pissed of Robbins confronted Minnick.

"Well I saw a schedule opening and it worked for the 3 of us as I'll be in there supervising as well and Dr Murphy here will do her first embolectomy I'm sure you've been aware of the phase 2 of the residency program". By now Robbins was fuming and turning red with anger, who the fuck did she think she was ?

"Listen to me very carefully Minnick, next time you move around my surgery or have a resident take charge, you ask me first, am I clear?" "Yes Dr Robbins" as Dr Minnick with a smile, which pissed of Robbins even more.

Murphy, go finish the rounds, I'll be right there.

"You know what, don't do that, it's not cute any more, it was in the beginning but not anymore,dont smile, dont flirt, just don't, just who do you think you are coming in here and changing things up".

"Well Dr Robbins, that's what I was hired for, to change things up, I'd appreciate it if you were on board with the program, I know I'm already hated by the Attendings and I'd love to have you on my side as she said that with puppy eyes and an innocent look." This had Robbins in a mix of anger and empathy but she blurted out " I can see why you're hated" as she turned around and walked away. This left Dr Minnick with a blank shocked look and a bit of a heartache. That exchange really hurt her. She turned around and walked away reeling from that exchange with Robbins. Going forward she decided to keep it strictly professional, no flirting, no games, no fun, just work and professionalism on all corners.

She met them in the OR at 3pm, to say the least Dr Robbins wasn't happy.

"Dr Robbins, Murphy will be in charge and we both will supervise, you do not get involved until you need to, otherwise it's all Murphy from here on out, am I clear?" "Are you Serious?" "Yes I'm dead serious, if you think you can't do that you're more than welcome to leave and I'll take it over from here".

Robbins hated this but she decided to stay, she was giving those dagger eyes to Murphy and Minnick throughout the surgery. Minnick ignored her.

Murphy initially had a hard time cutting into the patient as she wasn't applying as much pressure. With encouragement from Minnick she finally broke through, she was being super supportive and encouraging to Murphy also while showing her new techniques in surgery that were far more superior and cutting edge.

"Good job Murphy" as Robbins said while turning around to walk away from the OR. She gave Minnick the death stare in which Minnick stared right back at her but with more of a smile and glitter in her eyes. Robbins knew Minnick was good and she proved it, but she hated how bossy she was and Arizona hated the big change that was happening plus she was loyal to Webber whose job Minnick had overtaken. She was torn. She was pissed at her but also liked her.

Minnick met Robbins in the scrub area taking off her gown and cleaning up, no words were said, there was just an awkward silence, they were both intelligent, strong , confident women and also hard headed. They weren't going to let their guards down. Minnick walked out of there and Robbins let out a slight sigh from all that sexual tension that was boiling up between them but at the same time she was conflicted. _Fuck this women, she's messing with my emotions Arizona thought to herself._

That was the last they had seen each other for a few days. Dr Minnick was working away with the residents and word got around that they were head over heels for her, some of the attendings were also warming up to her. She wasn't as bad as they thought for her to be, they were just loyal to Webber. Things were getting better for Minnick , however she missed Robbins and all that flirtation but no way in hell was she going to crawl back to her, she knew Arizona liked her as well, she saw they way she smiled and lit up in her presence and the non stop flirting before their big blow up. Arizona saw Dr Minnick in the hallway a few times around the hospital and saw how the nurses and some of the residents were throwing themselves at her, this made Arizona jealous, she could have had her but she blew that up. Minnick rejected them all as she had her head down and was focused on teaching and improving the residency program. When she came around the nurses station to finish up a report Dr Robbins was standing nearby talking to one of the nurses. She noticed Minnick and wanted to go talk to her as they hadn't exchanged any words from their last exchange which was a big blowup.

Minnick knew Arizona was standing a few feet from her but she decided to keep it strictly professional, no games, no flirtation, no nothing unless it had to do with work, she was giving her the silent treatment, this killed Robbins. She was hoping Minnick would lookup and at least say hi or smile at her, but Nope, she finished her report and walked away without saying a word. I mean Minnick knew what she was doing, she had game, whether it was straight up flirting and being charismatic to no end and making the women blush or giving them the silent treatment in which she had her own ideas.

It had been a long week, they both worked almost a 100 hours. Most of the doctors were off for the weekend. They decided to go out clubbing. They all needed it badly, they'd been working their asses off and had cases that were unthinkable but they got through it when they weren't at each others throat.

Both the attendings and residents were going and even Dr Richard Webber, yes Webber, out clubbing. Half the group got there around 10:30pm and was taken to their VIP table that they had reserved for their group of 12. The champagne was flowing, shots were coming left, right and center and the music with that bass had people jumping up and down and letting loose.

Dr Minnick walked in with Jo Wilson, Jaws dropped, stares were strong and the catcalls were getting louder, she wore this gold shimmering mini dress that was above her knee with long sleeves, curled hair was let down and voluminous and makeup was on point with black smoky eyes, they were sultry, they were sex on fire, they were fuck me tonight eyes and she just exuded the whole I'm the best thing in this club vibe. She had guys throwing themselves at her, offering to buy her drinks, grabbing her to the dancefloor and she hadn't even made it past the front foyer of the club.

She was trying to make her way to the VIP table reserved for their group and there she was, Dr Arizona Robbins looking beautiful as ever who was just gawking at Eliza Minnick as she walked towards her, all that tension, animosity, fights, and undermining seemed to dissipate in that moment when she saw Eliza, she almost buckled under her knees looking at this heavenly delight walking towards their table, the other Doctors heads turned as they saw Eliza, I mean they hated her for what she as doing to Webber and causing all that tension but they did admit she looked like sex on fire, was this women hot or what and that strut she had walking towards their tables was just oozing of her usual confidence but there was something more to it tonight, they couldn't pinpoint it but all that tension, infighting and hate was forgotten for the moment. They were out of the hospital, in a club looking to have a good time. No competition, no hating, no overriding each other, just a good time tonight.

As she got closer to the table, Murphy, Ben and Alex who were already buzzed off their asses came and grabbed Eliza and JO and made their way towards the bar, the group got shots and decided to turn wild, they ordered at a minimum of at least 4 rounds of shots, that was enough to get them going. They jumped to the dance floor, fists were pumping, bodies were touching, some were too close to comfort, they were all having a good time. The got lost in the crowd and the music, somehow Arizona spotted Leah Murphy dancing with Eliza Minnick and she didn't like how close they were and dancing oh so suggestively. Minnick was having fun, she looked hot as fuck, she had guys throwing themselves at her and she was dancing the night away with both men and women. She caught Arizona looking at her from the VIP table. She knew she was jealous, she was going to make her even more jealous by dancing with this beautiful girl who looked like she was 25 had approached Eliza and started grinding on her. Eliza didn't give 2 fucks as to who was looking or what they thought, she was there to have a good time and forget the hell of a week she had. Sensing the jealousy in Arizona she put her hands around the young lady and got close to her, bodies touching, music thumping and feelings being wrecked. She wished it was Arizona dancing with her, hoping to have her hands all over Arizona and kissing each other until they couldn't breath. I mean being in a club where it was dark, had alcohol, music, with good looking people and fucking her girlfriend on the dance floor was a sexual fantasy of hers. For now she'll settle for dancing with a beautiful stranger. She wasn't going to let the attendings or Arizona for the matter take her happiness away for now.

She decided to make her way to the VIP table where the rest of the crew were happily sipping on drinks, a few Dr's were dancing on the table and the rest were either talking to each other or dancing by the velvet ropes.

"Hey Dr Minnick" Webber yelled out, she was a little surprised as that was her arch nemesis. Hi Dr Webber, having fun? How's the night treating you?" All the while totally ignoring Arizona. Well it's a little awkward as I'm not the clubbing type but I'm having fun, She was standing right in front of Arizona, they might as well have hugged or kissed with the amount of sexual tension that was between the two of them but they were hard headed stubborn people. Minnick couldn't forget the yelling she got from Robbins and Robbins was still somewhat pissed but liked Arizona at the same time. Minnick ignored Arizona and grabbed a seat between Avery and Webber, the two people that hated her the most, but for some reason tonight, they were warm to her, they saw the fun side of Minnick, she wasn't as demanding, bossy or arrogant tonight, she was letting loose, cracking jokes and winning people over except Arizona. Arizona was dazed and confused as she saw both Webber and Avery sharing a laugh with Minnick. " _God this women, she thought, she's so fucken hot right now and she's winning people over so why am I getting the brunt of her anger"._

Arizona got pulled to the dance floor by Murphy, she didn't like Murphy that way but she thought what the hell, I'll go dance with her and make Eliza jealous. As Murphy was grinding on her, Eliza laughed at the face Arizona was making because she wasn't feeling it at all, she winked at Arizona and that just did it for her. There she was Eliza Minnick making her heart melt and flirting but she still hadn't talked to her, she kept her distance but that wink gave her some hope. She turned around to return a smile to Minnick but she had disappeared. She felt her body spin around to where she almost lost control. "Having fun beautiful?" "God Minnick, I thought you'd never ask. So are you done playing with my heart or are you going to continue punishing me with your silent treatment?"

"I thought you said, no smile,no games, no flirtation etc…"

"I was wrong and I was stupid and angry, I'm sorry" Arizona said with narrowed eyes and a slight raised eyebrow.

"Alright I forgive you". "Thank you", Arizona said smiling with those dimpled smile.

"By the way you look fucken hot tonight, I couldn't keep my eyes off you".

"I know, I saw you staring, I thought it was pretty hot and funny. You just can't get enough of me huh"? " _No I can't"._

"What do you say a dance with me Robbins"?

"Aren't we already dancing", "I guess you're right. I couldn't wait to get my hands on you tonight". "Oh really now", "Yes really you look hot too".

"I missed you Eliza she said with those puppy eyes glittering at Eliza.

"Well I can't say the same she said cheekily"

"Hey now" as she playfully smacked Eliza's arm.

"Kidding Robbin's I've missed you too. So truce?" "Truce".

"Btw are you really this hard headed"? "Who me", "No Never" as she said laughing.

Hands all over each other, bodies grinding, they couldn't get enough as they danced to Beyonce's Yonce, Eliza's ass was on Arizona as Arizona held onto her hips to get closer, they might as well have been tribbing each other. Things were getting hot and heavy between the two. They had longed for each other while they were having this stupid fight. Arizona had missed the flirtation, the winks,the compliments she knew she liked Minnick and she knew that Minnick knew that she had liked her. That's how she got to her playing the silent game, make her miss me more by ignoring her, she'll long for me even more and I'll become irresistible to her especially in this fuck me dress.

As they were in a trance of emotion dancing away Eliza had other ideas.

"Hey beautiful, wanna get out of here"?

"Umm yea,"

"My place?"

They got an uber, the ride was only 10 mins long and that 10 mins was filled with them making out in the backseat only coming up to get some air. They couldn't get enough of each other. They drunkenly got out of the car and stumbled their way to the elevators, smiling, laughing and acting like 2 teenagers in love.

They made love the entire night, in Eliza Minnicks penthouse suite on the 21st floor.

The rooms was dark as the lights were off but the city lights shown through the big bay windows and Arizona was on top of Eliza grinding herself back and forth covered in egyptian 1000 count cotton thread sheets.

"Oh yea Arizona, harder baby, god do I love having you on top of me or what. Keep on going and don't stop" Eliza said in that ever so sexy sultry voice.

Arizona looked at Eliza and winked at her smiling.

They rolled around in her King bed, holding each other, eating each other out, fingering each other and leaving love bites all over each others bodies.

"Promise me to never give me that silent treatment again baby.

I couldn't get you out of my head that whole entire time.

I missed you". "I missed you too babe. "So I can carry on with my flirting and games and compliments with you at the hospital? You can do anything you want to me babe. I'm all yours."


End file.
